Batman Roleplay
This is the Page for The Batman Roleplay. People Heroes * Batman (Coolot1) * Robin (Coolot1) * Red Hood (Coolot1) * Bat Girl (Coolot1) * Huntress (Garybnumb8) * Spoiler (Garybnumb8) * Red Robin (FeralG5) * Nightwing (FeralG5) Villians * Joker (Coolot1) * Harley Quinn (Coolot1) * Riddler (Coolot1) * Killer Croc (Coolot1) * Bane (Garybnumb8) Roleplay Batcave Batman: Huntress give me The Joker's possition. (Coolot1) Huntress: I don't know, he's off map! (Garrybnumb8) Joker crashes into the Batcave. Joker: I'm here Kiddies! (Coolot1) Batman: Joker. Huntress: He knows where we live!? how!? Unknown: Me... (Garrybnumb8) Bane smashes through the car. Joker: Yep. A gift from Mexico to you. He starts shooting Pies. Batman: Huntress you get Joker. I will deal with Bane. (Coolot1) Huntress shoots at him with her cross bow but she is hit with on of the pies. Huntress: Hmm... normal pi- The pie blows up. Joker: Think I will give you non Deadly Pie? Also this. Squirts water. Batman: You're going down Bane. (Coolot1) Bane: I found out where you live and I once brock you, I match you in mind and I'm stronger than you... Bane picks up Batman and throws him in to a wall Bane: I'm clearly better than you... Huntress tips the Joker and gets up. Batman: Well I learn from my mistakes. He throws explosive batarangs at him. Joker: Cute one Aren't you? (Coolot1) Huntress: Daww! You think I'm cute? She shoots him with a net arrow. Bane tries to grab the batarangs but they blow up in his face. Bane: ...I suddenly feel very angry... Joker: Yes, but my Girlfriend is cuter than you, and will kick your Ass. Harley Quinn comes in. Harley Quinn: Come on Huntress fight me like a man. Batman: This will put you to sleep Bane. Electrocutes him. Batman: Nightwing come here. We need you to fight a villian. (Coolot1) Bane collapses. Huntress: "Man"... didn't know you thought of yourself that way... Huntress runs towards Quinn with an arrow. Harley Quinn: I don't you do. She dodges it and slams her with her hammer. Huntress kicks Harley in the knee before getting back up. Bane gets back up but is very weak. Bane: I can bearlly feal my legs... Harley jumps back up and triple slams her with her hammer. Harley Quinn: Aw. You try to hurt me. Batman kicks him in the legs. Batman: You said you was better than me? I think not. While Joker is just watching eating popcorn Huntress: One down two to go... Huntress headbutts Harley. Harley jumps up and punches Huntress 10 times. Batman punches Joker. Joker: I think not. Headbutts Batman knocking him out. Huntress falls knocked out also. Joker:Harley, Bane lets split. Joker and Harley leave with them. The Search Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing and Spoiler arrive at the Batcave but they find no one there. Nightwing: Looks like we're a little late (FeralG5) Red Robin: I know, right? (FeralG5) Spoiler: Judging on the blood, dents and that Batman shaped hole in the wall, I'd say there was a struggle, cameras surround the Batcave and the Batcomputer is hooked up to them all, someone else look up the videos... I don't know all the buttons... Nightwing: Ok, I'll do it They see everything that happend. Spoiler: ...Joker said he knew someone in Mexico, does anyone know how to get there?